imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ankie Fisher
Ankie's profile: NAME: Ankie Fisher AGE: 19 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Short and cute with big reddish brown hair, normal built. She looks vulnerable and innocent which works well for her two-faced personality. She wears a small silver necklace all the time which belongs to her dead grandma and she is incredibly attached to it. Emma Stone http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2430769408/nm1297015 PERSONALITY: Ankie is pretty insecure but a sweetheart. She mostly seems calm and sweet, thoughtful of anyone but she has a darker side she changes into during her former job as a stripper or when drunk. Then she's someone else. A sexy, lustful vixen that will do anything to be noticed. She has a hard time keeping those two personalities separated. She has however never fully enjoyed sex though and is still waiting for someone to show her XD. She just loves being adored by a man and being intimate. LIKES: Boys who take care of her, her family, expensive clothes and lingerie, boys who love her and she can trust, marriage, little children, sex. DISLIKES: Blood, rude guys, players, pimps or any other guy who's using her and not trustworthy, reptiles, horror movies ("What's the point? They're all the same blablalba..."), infections, diseases. STRENGTHS: Knows how to use her body to get a man's attention, sweetheart, dancing, strong legs, very steady and fast runner. WEAKNESSES: Upper body strengths, she needs a weapon to deal good damage. Insecure, sort of an attention whore when drunk or stripping, vulnerable. FEARS: Things getting on fire, getting into an argument, any reptile but especially snakes and crocodiles, practical jokes being played on her or Allison joining the gossipy bitches side and so losing her as a friend. RELATIONSHIPS: Allison is her best friend and has confirmed to Ankie she feels good around her because she feels she can be herself when alone with Ankie. She also has a good guy friend and is childhood friends with another guy. FAMILY: Lives with her father Kyle, her mother Noelle and her younger brother Jade live somewhere else and refuse to give her father any money. BIO: Ankie grew up with divorced parents, living with her Dad. A year ago, he lost his job and so there was no money to pay the bills so she became a stripper to support the family, it being the easiest way to get good money. She despised the job and always felt like trash when she came home because when working she got the attention she wanted from men, which is what she is looking for. Her grades were low at that time due to short nights. Her Dad has now found a new job and she quit stripping but is still known at highschool as 'the girl who used to strip'. But the stripping thing made her a lot more flirty and man-liking. She has had sex with many men and even though she wanted it each time, she has never fully enjoyed it and is waiting for that special guy. When she's with friends she pretends to be a happy, bubbly and a little slutty girl who doesn't speak about the tough situation she has been in at home. ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG: Clothes, cosmetics, anything to freshen up, extra lingerie & socks, condoms, headband for her hair, sneakers for the longer walks, ipod, cellphone, wallet, small notebook. ATTITUDE IN THE GAME: Staying with her gang and wanting to find Jiro before he can succumb to playing. Ankie would be very paranoid and aware that because of her reputation and people gossiping about her, they could come after her soon. She doesn't want to play but she's willing to seduce to steal someone's weapon and food supplies and wouldn't hesitate to knock someone out if he or she was attacking Tamara, Jiro or the others of her gang. During the Program: Ankie is described as 'a girl who failed a grade because of her family being poor and having earned money as a stripper'. It's why she's in the 'trashy gang'. Ankie, in the classroom scene, is mostly on the background, having one line which is where she asks Jiro "what do you mean, just one?" where the teacher replies with that there's only going to be one survivor. Jiro seems to know a little abut ' a fanfiction he read based on the Programs'. Her demise: